supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Bears are everywhere PT2
Bears are Everywhere Pt2 of 3 When we last saw the psychic Solitary he had just had two ribs broken by the Crazy Vlad, but thats not really important what WAS important is that he Solitary was thrown into a psychically shielded cage.This is important because Solitary’s wife Vulkyren is a Valkyrie and besides being flying goddesses of badassery, Valkyries have the ability to know when someone close to them has died. They do this by forming a psychic link with that person and when Solitary was caged by Vlad that link was broken.Vulkyren noticed this break immediately and flew through the base’s ceiling to the dismay of her teammates, who had just had the ceiling fixed last week. They didn’t pay much attention to it because flying through ceilings was a regular thing with her; heck just last week she flew through the ceiling. Vlad had already teleported to a bar, had a few drinks before Vulk even got to the location Solitary said he would be collecting samples. “One, two,and three” said Vlad as a small flash of light appeared, and Vlad was out of that crappy bar and halfway across the world but again not wher he hoped . See teleporting is easy for Vlad...when he is sober. Vlad had accidentally teleported his himself and the caged Solitary into the office of Pulse Armament: Chairman of the U.S. defense force. Vladjust shrugged and decided that this was as good a place as any to sell bears and to sell his prized “Syebear” to such a high ranking member of the United Society would be a great honor for. Pulse Armament was a large, domineering warrior who learned a lot about being a soldier in Vietnam and always has three things on him: a bigass sword, a rocket launcher, and one hell of a beard. He was shocked at the large russian man who had managed to appear in one of the most secure buildings in the world."Who are you, how did you get in, and why shouldn't I kill you now?" said Pulse as he reached for his sword. A large grin began to form on Vlad’s face, he believed he could sell the ‘Syebear’ easy. “Hello chairmen, I Vladimir am here to sell you the rare Syebear, it even speaks” Pulse was very annoyed at this man.”Who the hell teleports into an office to sell bears?“ thought pulse. The offer still intrigued him, the Psybear was considered legendary even in a world of legends and this could lead to a big promotion for him. “Okay fine, FIVE minutes son” grunted Pulse. Vlad was giddy like a schoolgirl on her way to prom to show off her expensive dress. Selling the Psybear was the only thing he cared about well that and the vodka, but mostly vodka. “Chairman I proudly present to you the SYEBEAR!” said Vlad as he proceeded to open a small window on the side of Solitary’s cage. Solitary looked out his window to Pulse. Solitary recognized him immediately, and knew his situation had become a lot more complicated. Before he had just planned to wait until Vlad opened the cage and shut off Vlad’s powers and motor skills, maybe kick him around a bit, and just go back to base. Now if he was by some chance sold to the US he would be asking for a hell of a lot of trouble if he altered the minds of such a high ranking political official He let out a sigh of relief. “It doesn’t matter anyway because as soon as Pulse sees me he’ll just arrest vlad,” thought Sol. Pulse turned quickly to Vlad. “I am pretty sure that is not a bear, I have eaten many in the wars and I think I would know” said pulse as he gave Vlad a glare that would even intimidate the Wendigo. Vlad Backed up a bit, nervously tripping over a chair. He jolted up and said “No This is infamous Syebear, easily 2000 spoons. For you? I make discount." He was assured that Sol was a bear and that Pulse was just trying to con him out of his much deserved spoons. “Hmm” Pulse was torn, he knew that there were bears who had powers so was it too far fetched to think he was a metabear? “He’s called ‘Psybear’, and illusions are psychic powers right?” Pulse thought hard to himself about this but ultimately he answered. “What the hell, how about 1000 for the bear” said pulse as he grabbed his checkbook from his mahogany desk. “Deal! Now we drink!” said Vlad chugging his victory flask that he keeps for just such occasions. “Sorry son, I don’t drink on the job.” Replied Pulse, walking towards the door. Pulse was disgusted by drinking during working hours politely asks vlad to leave and implies they might buy pelts in the winter. Vlad hands pulse the key to Sol’s cage and in the blink of an eye Vlad is back in his Seattle shop. Solitary overheard everything and he quickly asked Pulse “You’re going to let me out right?” Pulse gave a small chuckle and said “And let a bear into the heart of the US headquarters? I’m not having that on my record.” Solitary was in a state of shock. “Has the whole world gone Bear crazy? I am not a bear , why is everyone insisting that I am a bear?” He was ...stressed to say the least. Pulse stood up and walked over to Solitary’s cage, giving Sol new hope towards his freedom.“ You're not on our records son, so I assume you're either with the kin or on your own. Either way I’m gonna have to send for a friend of mine: Foreigners are his department” Sol slumped back down into his cage and his mind drifted to his Vulkyren. Who after searching the area for Sol and finding nothing but a vodka glass, decided to head to the local bar to get some leads to whoever murdered her husband.The bar was a known hangout for The Ragin Dinos, a gang named for their dinosaur related powers. Vulk entered the bar by ripping the door from the building greatly to the dismay of the owner who had just gotten that door fixed last week.(The contractor the Accord used had a sale that day).Vulk looked around the room in disgust and unsheathed her sword. A small man sitting up front who was just trying to nurse a hangover with some liquor was confused by this seemingly random act of violence. “Why ya making such a big entrance?” the man said Vulk stood up strong with a look of war in her eyes and simply stated "Listen up, I am here to Smite men and Drink mead, and I'm all out of mead." The bartender looked at the other patrons in utter confusion. "Uh we have beer" Vulk proceeded to dash up to him, grabbed him by the shirt and with one flick of the wrist she threw him through the brick ceiling of the bar and out of site. "Too bad." was all she had to say to him. A short hairy fella at the bar sucking on a cigar looked up with anticipation and screamed out “We got ourselves a good old fashion, BAAARRR FIGHT.” Him and the rest of the bar patrons proceeded to shift into their raptor forms and tried to rush her. They thought if they all attacked at once they could overpower her. They were wrong. Vulk simply smashed her way through the group the sound of her blade against dino flesh and breaking bones filled the room. Only one intelligible sentenced could be heard past the berserker rage of a Valkyrie "WHO" hilt bash "KILLED" backhand "MY." Spinning slash. “HUSBAND!” The last member of the ragin dinos could barely answer. “He went ta Seattle we swears, he has a shop up there. We aren’t with him he just drank in here showin offs a ‘Syebear’ or something. We thoughts it was just a regular guy in a cage, and the guy you’re lookin for, he was at least 7 feet tall we didn't wanta mess wit ‘im.” Vulk looked down at the sniveling excuse for a velociraptor-man and said one last thing before leaving to search Seattle for a store that sells bears. "He caged my husband like an animal before murdering him? Oh TIS ON!" she then proceeded to fly through the ceiling and head towards seattle. The bar’s owner did not care about the broken ceiling, because he was on the floor unconscious at the time. Will Vulkyren find Crazy Vlad? Will Solitary ever realize he is a bear? Will pulse ever admit that he was only in Vietnam on vacation in the 90’s? Tune in next time for the answers to these questions and more